Interviews à gogo !
by Berlingot
Summary: Quand les personnages principaux de Vampire Diaries se réunissent autour d'une journaliste pour une petite série d'interviews, cela donne des situations assez inattendues ! Venez lire à vos risques et périls ! :D
1. Interview 1 : Elena

**Mesdames et Messieurs, grands fans de Vampire Diaries, bienvenue ! **

**Vous avez toujours été avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur vos personnages favoris ? Notre journaliste et envoyée spéciale Berlingot s'est fait un plaisir de vous offrir cette opportunité en allant interviewer à Mystic Falls chacun d'entre eux, à ses risques et périls ! **

**Ainsi, afin de commencer en beauté cette longue série de confessions, nous allons vous livrer l'interview d'Elena, jeune et belle lycéenne à qui nous envions toutes la place qu'elle prend dans le coeur des frères Salvatore ! **

**Enjoy !**

****_Une vaste salle cossue, parsemée de canapés et fauteuils capitonnés. Tous les personnages principaux de la série sont là, assis sur un siège ou debout à côté de la cheminée où a été allumé un bon feu. Tous fixent le centre de la pièce où se tiennent Elena et Berlingot, cette dernière tenant un dictaphone entre ses mains. _

- Bien, Elena. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

L'intéressée remet une mèche en place et sourit, confiante.

- Bien sûr !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas allons-y.

**Quel est votre nom ?**

Elena Gilbert.

**Avez-vous un surnom ?**

Eh bien non, je pense ne pas en avoir...

Katherine : La fille hyper ennuyeuse ?

Rebekah : La Gamine ? L'Immature ?

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, bref toute la Team Elena : Hey, foutez-lui la paix ! C'est une fille géniale !

Katherine & Rebekah _'mines boudeuses'._

**Quand êtes-vous née ?**

Le 22 juin 1992.

Klaus : Toute jeune la Elena !

Damon : Ouais c'est sûr, comparé à toi...

Klaus_ 'regard noir'._

**Où habitez-vous ?**

Au 2104 rue Maple à Mystic Falls, en Virginie. Mais avec les problèmes de chasseur de Jeremy j'ai dû déménager au manoir Salvatore.

Katherine : Mouais, c'était surtout une jolie excuse pour aller te glisser dans les draps de Damon !

Damon : Et alors ? T'es jalouse ?

Katherine : Pas du tout, mais Stefan, oui.

Damon _'croise le regard noir de Stefan'_ : Bon, ben je crois que j'ai intérêt à me faire un peu oublier en ce moment...

**Votre adresse mail ?**

Elena déchiré

Katherine : Haha ! J'avais bien dit que l'histoire allait se répéter !

Damon & Stefan : La ferme, Katherine !

**Quelle est la partie de votre corps que corps que vous préférez ?**

Dis donc, elles sont plutôt étranges tes questions... Mais bon, puisqu'il faut répondre alors allons-y... Hum... Mes cheveux je dirais.

Damon : Je suis bien d'accord ! Ils sentent si bon ma Elena...

Stefan : Et ils sont tellement doux _ma_ Elena.

Damon : La ferme Stefan, elle t'a plaqué au cas où t'aurais oublié !

Stefan : Non, je sais qu'elle reviendra vers moi le jour où elle comprendra que t'es qu'une ordure, Damon !

Berlingot : Oh, les gars ! On se calme ! Restez cool jusqu'à la fin, ok ?

**Actuellement, avez vous un travail ? **

Pour l'instant je suis à ma dernière année au lycée de Mystic Falls et je compte bien essayer de décrocher mon diplôme malgré tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Presque personne ne le sait, mais plus tard j'aimerai beaucoup devenir écrivain.

Katherine : Pff, juste parce tu tiens un journal intime ? Tu te prends pour Anne Franck où quoi ? Au secours, mon Dieu, mais que cette fille est insipide ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien tous lui trouver à la fin ?!

Elena : Tant de gentillesse dans ta bouche, Katherine...

**Quelle est votre situation familiale ?**

Eh bien j'ai perdu presque toute ma famille... Aujourd'hui Jeremy est tout ce qu'il me reste même si je ne suis pas sa sœur biologique. Je suis un double Petrova et je descend de Katherine, mon ancêtre, qui elle-même fait partie de la lignée de Klaus. Mes vrais parents - John Gilbert et Isobel Flemming - sont morts tous les deux et j'aurais aimé plus les connaître même si nos rapports n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Mais je considère mes parents adoptifs et Jenna comme ma vraie famille puisque ce sont eux qui m'ont élevée, aimée et protégée.

Jeremy : Bref, tout ça est un beau bordel. J'ai jamais vu un arbre généalogique aussi compliqué que celui de ma sœur !

Rebekah : D'autant plus que cet arbre comme tu dis a beaucoup de branches coupées !

Kol : Ouuuh ! Méchant !

Elena : Merci beaucoup de me le rappeler Rebekah...

Rebekah : Mais de rien !

Damon : Elle a toujours pas digéré le coup du poignard dans le dos celle-là...

**Votre vie sentimentale ?**

Là aussi c'est très compliqué. J'ai vécu des choses très fortes avec Stefan mais depuis que je suis vampire, je suis irrésistiblement attirée par Damon. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais déjà pour lui avant se sont amplifiés.

Stefan : Mais ça c'est uniquement à cause du lien ! Brise-le et reviens à la raison Elena !

Alaric : Je crois que tu vis complètement dans le déni, Stefan. Elena t'a expliqué au moins un million de fois que c'était _pas _à cause du lien !

Damon : Vraiment bouché le frangin...

Katherine : Tu sais, tu peux les aimer tous les deux, Elena. Moi c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Damon : Oui, mais tu vois Katherine, on s'en fout de toi.

**Vos centres d'intérêts ?**

J'aime passer de bons moments avec mes amis. J'aime Damon aussi.

Les Originels : Nooon, sans blague, on avait pas compris !

Rebekah : Et de quels amis tu parles ? Ah, oui ! Tu veux dire ceux qu'il te reste ?

Team Elena : La ferme Rebekah !

**Que détestez-vous par-dessus tout ?**

Tout ceux qui ont tué des membres de ma famille ou des amis. Je déteste perdre ceux que j'aime.

Damon : Euh, Elena, en l'occurrence personne aime ça tu sais ?

Elena _'à tout le monde'_ : Bon c'est mon interview ou quoi ? Vous pouvez arrêtez de commenter chaque truc que je dis ?!

Berlingot : Ben là c'est un peu tard vu que c'est presque fini...

Elena : -_-'

**Quel est votre but dans la vie ?**

Etre heureuse.

Katherine : Réponse hyper basique et nulle que n'importe quelle humaine lambda aurait sortie. Va t'acheter une personnalité, sérieux !

Rebekah : Oui, surtout qu'avec moi c'est mal barré, chérie !

Elena : Je vous avais pas dit de vous taire ? Au secours, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Je suis l'héroïne de l'histoire ou non ?!


	2. Interview 2 : Damon

**Merci à toutes pour vos gentils reviews ! Nous poursuivons notre série avec le fameux Damon, ou le fantasme n°1 des fangirls de Vampire Diaries !**

**/!\ N'oubliez pas que ces interviews contiennent certainement des spoilers pour tout ceux qui n'en sont pas à l'épisode 12 de la saison 4 /!\**

_C'est au tour de Damon Salvatore. Celui-ci arrive avec nonchalance, un verre de whisky à la main, et prend place dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Elena. Devant lui, Berlingot rougit, tremble, puis reprend contenance. _

- Etes-vous prêt Mr Salvatore ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y, on va pas y passer la nuit !

**Quel est votre nom ?**

Damon Salvatore, le seul, l'unique !

Stefan : Ça commence bien... -_-'

**Avez-vous un surnom ?**

Le BG, le playboy, le mec le plus sexy de la série... Oui, j'en ai plein, je suis adulé moi !

Bonnie : Bon, ça va les chevilles ?

Damon : Commence pas, toi !

**Quand êtes-vous né ?**

Le 28 juin 1842 ! Puis je suis devenu vampire en 1864 à cause de cette chère Katherine.

Katherine : « A cause ? » Tu rêvais de devenir un vampire comme moi, sale clochard ! Tu m'as presque suppliée !

Damon : Ouais, bah des fois je regrette quand je me dis qu'il faut que je reste à écouter tes conneries, sale garce !

Stefan : Wow, c'est drôlement poétique par ici...

**Où vivez-vous ?**

J'habite avec Elena au manoir Salvatore puisque mon adorable petit frère a eu l'amabilité de déménager pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Stefan : C'est surtout parce que j'avais pas envie de vous voir vous rouler des pelles ! J'ai le cœur brisé, moi !

Damon _'rictus sarcastique'_ : C'est bien ce que je disais.

**Votre adresse mail ?**

DamonTHEVampireDiariesBG

Matt : Il est sérieux, là ?

Stefan : Apparemment, oui...

Elena : Rooh, soyez pas jaloux les gars ! Vous aussi vous êtes beau !

Bonnie : C'est un peu déplacé de dire ça à ses ex comme ça, Elena, non ?...

**Quelle est la partie de votre corps que vous préférez ?**

Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais répondre à ça ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut !

Tous : … -_-'

Fangirls de Damon : OH OUI DAMOOOOOON ! :D ON T'AIME ! 3

**Actuellement, avez-vous un travail ?**

Actuellement ? Non, mais par le passé j'ai bien servi mon pays ! Je me suis engagé dans l'armée en 1864 lors de la Guerre de Sécession, puis en soldat allié pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, en 1942. J'ai aussi été membre du Conseil des Fondateurs dont j'ai malheureusement été viré récemment.

Klaus : Quelle ironie ! Un vampire au Conseil des Fondateurs !

Carol Lockwood : Il n'empêche qu'il a vraiment fait du bon travail. Pourquoi l'a-t-on viré déjà ?

Shérif Forbes : Parce que c'était un vampire Carol !

Carol : Ah oui, c'est vrai...

**Votre situation familiale ?**

J'ai un p'tit frère, Stefan, de six ans mon cadet. Mais bon, personnellement je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet...

Jeremy : Et pourquoi ?

Damon : Parce qu'il me fait la gueule, crétin !

Jeremy : Ah...

**Votre vie sentimentale ?**

J'ai passé des décennies interminables à courir après une garce qui ne m'a jamais aimé (Katherine : Hé !) Mais aujourd'hui, tout à changé et je suis vraiment heureux. Etre en couple avec Elena, c'était mon rêve le plus cher ! Oh, mon amour, je t'aime !

Elena : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur ! 3

Stefan : Excusez-moi, faut que j'aille vomir...

**Qu'aimez-vous dans la vie en général ?**

Elena. Elle et rien qu'elle. Et l'alcool aussi.

Alaric : Ben et moi ?

Damon : Toi t'es mon compagnon de beuverie, c'est pas pareil. Mais tu me manques, mon pote, c'est vrai.

Elena : Oh c'est trop mignon ! :3

Kol : Ça commence à devenir gnangnan par ici...

**Que détestez-vous par-dessus tout ?**

Tout ceux qui veulent du mal à Elena !

Klaus : Ben ça fait du monde alors !

Caroline : Pas vraiment. Je te rappelle qu'Elena est très populaire, ce qui signifie qu'elle est appréciée par énormément de gens. Après, je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à envisager pour un psychopathe solitaire comme toi...

Tyler : Allez ! BIM !

Klaus : Tu sais que tu es encore plus ravissante quand tu t'emportes, chérie ?

Caroline _'lève les yeux au ciel'_

Damon : Bon, c'est mon interview là où quoi ? Fermez-la un peu à la fin !

**Quel est votre but dans la vie ?**

Vivre heureux et à cent à l'heure avec ma Elena.

Elena : C'est aussi mon but Damon.

Damon : Je sais. Tu verras, on voyagera sans relâche, on fera le tour du monde et on dormira à la belle étoile, ensemble, tel deux explorateurs... Ce sera le paradis.

Elena : Oh, tu es un amour !

Damon : Je t'aime Elena 3

Elena : Moi aussi ! 3

Rebekah : Bon, on les achève ou quoi ? J'en peux plus, là !

Kol : Ouais ! A bas les tourtereaux !

Klaus : Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi quand je dis des choses comme ça à Caroline ?! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?


	3. Interview 3 : Stefan

Stefan

- A votre tour Mr Salvatore !

_Stefan hoche poliment la tête et s'approche avec la même nonchalance que son frère. _

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long.

- Oh, non, ça ira normalement. Enfin, tant que les autres ne commentent pas trop...

- Dans ce cas je crois que c'est une cause perdue d'avance...

**Quel est votre nom ?**

Stefan Salvatore.

Damon : Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'inutilité complète de cette question ? Tout le monde sait comment il s'appelle !

Berlingot : Et c'est reparti...

Damon : Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! C'est tellement évident que je me demande pourquoi personne n'a réagit avant !

Stefan : Bon, question suivante !

**Avez-vous un surnom ? **

Oui, mais je dois bien admettre que je n'en suis pas très fier...

Damon : Oh, ça va, on le connaît tous ton petit nom !

Klaus : Absolument. Et si tu ne le dit pas, je m'en chargerai personnellement !

Stefan : Ok, ok ! On m'appelait « l'Éventreur » à une certaine époque. Mais c'est un épisode révolu de ma vie que je m'efforce à chaque instant d'oublier.

Kol : Sortez les violons...

Klaus : Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ce que tu as été, mon ami.

Damon : Ouais, c'est vrai ça, surtout qu'on peut t'appeler 'Stefounet' à la place si tu veux !

Stefan : Non merci, ça ira...

**Quand êtes-vous né ?**

Je suis né le 5 novembre 1846 à Mystic Falls. C'est Katherine qui m'a transformée.

Matt : Wow, tout ce temps passé dans la peau d'un mec de dix-sept ans ?! T'as jamais eu envie d'en finir des fois ?

Elena : Non mais Matt c'est quoi cette question ?!

Matt : Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'exprimer, non ?

Stefan : Laisse Elena. Pour répondre à ta question Matt, oui ça m'est souvent arrivé d'avoir envie d'en finir. Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai jamais aimé être un vampire. Je pense tout simplement ne pas être fait pour ça.

Katherine : C'est pas ce que tu disais quand on était au pieu et que tu me suppliais de te transformer !

Stefan : … -_-'

Klaus, _mort de rire_ : Haha, excellent !

**Où habitez-vous ?**

Jusqu'à très récemment je vivais avec mon frère au manoir Salvatore. Mais j'ai fini par partir quand il s'est mit à sortir avec Elena. Maintenant je traîne un peu partout avec Rebekah.

Kol : Et tu l'aimes vraiment ? Non parce que si tu fais du mal à ma sœur je t'arrache le cœur, tu vois le genre ?

Stefan : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? T'es mort !

Kol : Ah oui, merde...

**Votre adresse mail ?**

é2frèrem'apiquémacopine

Damon : Roh, tu vas pas remettre ça...

Stefan : Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis prêt à te pardonner ?

Damon : Tu sais parfaitement que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi... C'est Elena qui a changé. C'est son choix.

Elena : Il a raison Stefan.

Stefan, _marmonne d'un air grognon_ : De toute façon j'en ai marre, y'a tout le monde qui est contre moi, scrogneugneu...

**Quelle est la partie de votre corps que vous préférez ?**

Euh... Mon torse ?

Damon : Et peut-on savoir pourquoi cher petit frère ?

Rebekah, _lève les yeux au ciel_ : Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Parce qu'il est beau et musclé !

Damon : Ah...

**Actuellement, avez-vous un emploi ? Poursuivez-vous des études ?**

Non, en ce moment je suis inactif mais je dois dire que c'est surtout parce que je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de travailler. Avec tout ce qui se passe autour, il est impossible de mener une vie normale de toute façon.

Damon : Mouais, c'est surtout une excuse bidon de sale chômeur !

Stefan : Parce que tu travailles toi peut être ?

Damon : Euh... Non.

Stefan : Bah voilà !

**Votre situation familiale ?**

Comme tout le monde le sait, j'ai un frère, Damon. Notre mère est morte durant notre enfance donc nous avons grandi avec notre père, Giuseppe Salvatore.

Damon : Que tu as tué je te rappelle.

Stefan : Ce n'était pas de ma faute, lui aussi avait essayé de nous tuer et j'étais en pleine mutation, j'avais besoin de sang... Du coup quand j'ai vu sa plaie j'ai été incapable de résister...

Rebekah : C'est compréhensible.

Damon : N'importe quoi ! Et arrête de lui lécher les pompes, toi !

**Votre vie sentimentale ?**

Je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

_regard noir vers Damon et Elena_

Damon : Vous pensez qu'il va m'en vouloir encore combien de temps ?

Klaus : Oh, je pense que d'ici un bon demi-siècle tu pourras envisager de lui envoyer une carte de vœux pour le Nouvel An ^.^

Damon : …

**Qu'aimez-vous dans la vie en général ?**

En général ? Euh... J'aime un tas de choses. C'est un peu flou comme question, non ?

Kol : Ben on peut déjà dire que t'aimes les journaux intimes et que t'en tiens un ! Une vraie gamine prépubère !

_Se tape une grosse barre_

Stefan : Haha, très drôle...

Rebekah : T'inquiètes pas Stefan, moi je trouve ça trop mignon ! :3

Stefan : T'es bien la seule...

Elena : Moi aussi je trouve ça mignon !

Stefan : Ta gueule Elena, tu m'as laissé tomber je te rappelle !

Elena : ...

**Que détestez-vous par dessus tout ?**

Je déteste les gens égoïstes et inconscients du mal qu'ils font. En vérité, on peut dire que je me déteste lorsque je suis « l'Éventreur ».

Berlingot : En fait tu es quelqu'un d'assez torturé finalement.

Stefan : C'est le mot, oui.

Damon : Roh ça va -_-' Arrête de te plaindre et profite de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Stefan : Je profiterai de la vie si j'ai envie d'abord !

Damon : Pff, sale dépressif ! Gamin !

Stefan : Connard ! Enfoiré !

Bonnie : Bon, on se tire où ça se passe comment ?

Klaus et tous les autres mecs : Allez, allez, allez ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous !

Elena, Bonnie et toutes les autres filles : _regard affligé_

Elena : Incorrigibles... -_-'

**Et enfin, pour finir, quel est votre but dans la vie ? **

Pour le moment je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'aurais bien aimé vivre une vie normale avec la personne que j'aime, mais bon, pour le moment on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit dans mes possibilités...

Damon : Et c'est reparti !


	4. Interview 4 : Klaus

Klaus

**Votre nom ?**

Nicklaus Mikaelson.

**Avez-vous un surnom ?**

Eh bien, à ma connaissance non, mais The Big Bad Hybrid me conviendrait, oui.

Damon : Hé ! Le bad boy c'était moi à la base !

Klaus : Je décèle dans ta voix une certaine trace de jalousie, Damon... Pas trop dur de voir ton sex appeal de beau gosse ténébreux surpassé par le mien ?

Damon : N'oublie pas que je reste le fantasme n°1 des fans donc à ta place je la bouclerai gentiment !

Klaus : _'silence digne'_

**Quand êtes-vous né ?**

Excellente question. Malheureusement, rien de bien précis, n'oublions pas que j'ai plus de mille ans.

Les Originels : Comme nous tous ! Originels REPRESENT !

Damon : Pff, bande de vieux débris...

**Où habitez-vous ? **

Nulle part et partout à la fois ! Impossible encore une fois de répondre précisément, désolé. Mettons que le monde entier m'appartient, chérie.

Caroline : C'est fou la capacité de ce type à caler des « chérie » à chaque coin de phrase... Il s'entraîne ou quoi ? -_-'

Klaus _'regard sexy'_: Je le fais uniquement pour toi, chérie...

Caroline _'rougissant'_ : Je ne suis PAS ta chérie !

Tyler : Ouais, laisse ma copine tranquille, connard !

Klaus : Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, chien !

Berlingot : Oulah ! Du calme les gars ! On essaie de garder tout le monde en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'interview, ça vous dit ?

**Votre adresse mail ? **

Klaus.L'être-le-plus-puissant-que-la-Terre-ait-jamais-porté

Stefan : Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça pue la modestie !

**Quelle est la partie de votre corps que vous préférez ?**

Tu as vraiment des questions étranges, petite humaine... Mais je dirais mes yeux, pour des raisons pragmatiques comme l'hypnose mais aussi pour d'autres choses...

_'Regard charmeur vers Caroline'_

Tyler : Mais tu vas la lâcher, oui ?! Elle est à moi, bordel !

Klaus : Plus pour très longtemps...

**Actuellement, avez-vous un travail ?**

Oh, j'ai eu une vie si longue que j'ai eu le temps d'expérimenter un tas de professions, mais actuellement je ne travaille pas vraiment.

Damon : En même temps pourquoi tu t'emmerderais ? T'es pété de tunes !

Klaus : Tout comme toi. Quand on est vampire on a largement le temps d'amasser une petite fortune et l'hypnose se révèle très pratique pour manipuler les employés de la banque...

Shérif Forbes : Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade ! Espèce de criminel ! Si j'en avais les capacités, vous seriez déjà derrière les barreaux !

Klaus : Toi, t'as de la chance d'être la mère de Caroline...

**Quelle est votre situation familiale ? **

Eh bien je suis l'heureux aîné d'une grande et belle famille qui a su au fil des siècles conserver des liens solides et...

Damon : Arrête ton baratin, elle est pourrie ta famille !

Elena : C'est vrai ça, ta mère et ton père ont passé leur temps à essayer de vous tuer tous les cinq !

Stefan : D'autant plus que t'as trimbalé tes frères et sœurs dans des cercueils depuis des siècles.

Katherine : Et avec ça tu pétais carrément de trouille devant Mikael... Tu parles d'une famille !

Rebekah : Bon, vous avez fini, oui ? Bande de jaloux, vous vous en avez même pas de famille, ou presque plus !

Klaus : Bien dit sœurette, merci !

Rebekah : De rien grand frère adoré !

Damon : C'est quoi cette mièvrerie ?! O.o

**Votre vie sentimentale ?**

Je dois bien admettre que sur ce point-là je ne suis pas très chanceux... En vérité, aucune femme n'a réellement trouvé grâce à mes yeux depuis tout ce temps, hormis feu Tatia. Mais dernièrement, quelque chose a complètement changé... N'est-ce pas Caroline ?

Caroline _'détournant le regard'_ : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

Klaus : Oh que si, je sais que tu as compris de quoi il en retourne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je prendrais tout le temps nécessaire pour te séduire...

Tyler : PUTAIN MAIS RETENEZ-MOI JE VAIS LE TUER !

**Qu'aimez-vous dans la vie en général ? **

La peinture, la musique, l'honnêteté, la Nouvelle-Orléans, les gens qui m'apprécient sincèrement, ceux qui transpirent la joie de vivre, les anniversaires, les...

Damon : Bon, tu vas continuer longtemps à déballer ta liste comme ça, monsieur le romantique ? Stoppe ton pêle-mêle, là !

**Que détestez-vous par-dessus tout ? **

La solitude, que je m'efforce à chaque instant de combattre. Je hais également par-dessus tout les gens qui cherchent à me nuire ou à me ralentir dans mes projets de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans ces cas-là, je les égorge, je les dépèce, je les empale, je les étripe, je leur arrache le cœur, je...

Elijah : Je crois que nous avons compris, Niklaus.

Damon : Pauvre taré...

Bonnie : C'est toi qui dit ça ?

**Quel est votre but dans la vie ?**

Trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de vivre à mes côtés pour le restant de l'éternité... Qu'en dis-tu Caroline ?

_'Sourire ravageur_ '

Caroline : Mais c'est que je vais finir par craquer moi...


	5. Interview 5 : Caroline

Caroline

_Coucou à toutes ! Voilà, je m'excuse du retard et vous offre en compensation deux chapitres au lieu d'un ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! :3 Bonne lecture !_

**Votre nom ?**

Caroline Forbes.

**Avez-vous un surnom ?**

Oui, évidemment ! Caro ou encore Miss Mystic Falls ! ^.^

April Young : Tu veux dire, _ancienne_ Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline. La nouvelle, c'est moi.

Caroline : Oui, bon, c'est qu'un détail...

Rebekah : T'as oublié « Poupée Barbie » aussi.

Caroline : Hé ! Toi aussi t'es blonde et tu ressembles à une Barbie !

Rebekah : Oui, mais je suis loin d'être aussi cruche.

Caroline : Ça, ça reste à voir...

Katherine : Y'a « Caca » autrement.

Caroline : Haha, ça pourrait être hilarant... Si on avait quatre ans !

Damon : Surtout qu'en plus ça marche aussi avec ton prénom, Katherine. Bien joué !

Katherine : … -_-'

**Quand êtes-vous née ?**

Quelque part entre juin et septembre 1992.

Alaric : C'est tout ? Rien de plus précis ?

Caroline : Ben non les réalisateurs ont rien dit d'autre à ce sujet... :/

**Où habitez-vous ?**

A Mystic Falls, chez ma mère, pas loin du quartier où vivent Elena et Jeremy.

Elena : On se connaît depuis l'enfance ! :3

Bonnie : C'est vrai ! Vous vous souvenez du petit square où on allait jouer chaque soir après l'école ?

Caroline : Oui, je m'en souviens ! C'était là aussi que venait les garçons.

Matt : Je me rappelle t'avoir poussé dans le bac à sable une fois, Caro.

Elena _'en rigolant' _: Oui, tu avais eu une grosse bosse !

Caroline _'en rigolant aussi'_ : Oh, oui ! C'était monstrueux ! En plein sur mon front ! J'étais partie me plaindre à ma mère en pestant contre toi, Matt, et je t'avais ignoré en classe pendant une semaine après ça !

Bonnie : Tu boudais souvent aussi ! Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que tu te chamaille avec quelqu'un ! Par exemple, tu te souviens de la fois où tu avais cru que je t'avais volé ta corde à sauter ?

Damon : Bon vous avez fini de parler couche culotte ?! On peut passer à la suite ?!

**Votre adresse mail ?**

Jenna : Glamour !

Rebekah : Nunuche, ouais !

Caroline : C'est vrai que toi t'es drôlement intelligente... -_-'

**Quelle est la partie de votre corps que vous préférez ?**

Oh, j'en sais rien à vrai dire... Vous les autres, vous en pensez quoi ?

Klaus : J'aime chaque partie de ton corps, chérie.

Tyler : Hé ! C'était moi qui était censé dire ça !

Klaus _'sourire narquois'_ : Petit joueur...

**Actuellement, avez-vous un travail ? Poursuivez-vous des études ?**

Oui, je suis en dernière année au lycée de Mystic Falls. C'est un peu difficile parfois de gérer ma condition de vampire avec une vie de jeune adulte normale, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux.

Klaus : Et tu t'en sors très bien !

Damon : Bon, t'as fini de lui lécher les pompes ?!

Elijah : Il est vrai qu'il est assez étrange de voir mon frère s'aplatir ainsi devant une femme...

Kol : C'est vrai, ça ! Un peu de couille, Klaus !

**Votre situation familiale ?**

J'ai perdu mon père récemment, donc j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'en remettre... Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, je savais qu'il pensait le faire pour mon bien. C'était un homme droit et convaincu même s'il était dur parfois... L'avoir vu mourir lentement était atroce mais je savais que pour rien au monde il ne serait devenu vampire. Sinon il me reste ma mère qui a apprit à m'accepter comme je suis malgré mon vampirisme et que j'aime de tout mon cœur !

Shérif Forbes : Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. J'ai bien vu que malgré ta nouvelle condition, tu étais restée la même et rien que pour cela je suis très fière de toi !

Elena & Bonnie : Oh, c'est trop mignon ! :3

Kol : C'est quoi cette manie de trouver tout mignon ? C'est quoi ce monde rose bonbon ?!

Bonnie : Roh, ça va ! On sait que t'es frustré parce que ta mère rêvait de te tuer alors garde ta jalousie pour toi !

Kol : Gnagnagna...

Damon : Quel gamin... -_-'

**Votre vie sentimentale ?**

Je suis en couple avec Tyler en ce moment et je l'aime ! :3

Klaus : Mais laisse tomber ce looser Caroline, tu mérite bien mieux !

Caroline : Désolée de te décevoir, mais si c'est toi que tu définis comme étant « bien mieux » alors je crois que tu es aveugle ou alors que ta mégalomanie n'a pas de limites !

Klaus _'yeux brillants'_ : J'adore quand tu parles comme ça, Caroline...

Damon : Tellement gaga de la poupée Barbie qu'il aime même se prendre des râteaux... On aura tout vu !

**Vos centres d'intérêts ? **

J'adore les voyages, la mode et ce genre de choses ! J'aime aussi beaucoup me consacrer à mes amis et faire ce que je pense être juste. J'aime les responsabilités.

Berlingot : Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Caroline, et votre évolution depuis la saison 1 est sans doute la raison pour laquelle vous êtes un des personnages les plus appréciés de la série.

Caroline : Oh, merci, c'est gentil ! :3

Damon : Euh, il était où l'intérêt de dire ça ?

Berlingot : Nulle part, je voulais simplement faire plaisir parce que j'adore Caroline, c'est une fille vraiment bien ! ^.^

Caroline _'rayonnante'_

Klaus : Je suis bien d'accord !

Tyler : Mais arrête de la ramener à chaque fois, toi ! Quel mot tu comprends pas dans « elle est à moi » ?!

**Ce que vous détestez par-dessus tout ?**

Je déteste les gens hypocrites et manipulateurs et surtout les filles qui portent du jaune avec du marron ! C'est une faute de goût impardonnable, ça devrait être puni par la loi !

Damon : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est d'une importance capitale ! -_-'

**Et pour conclure, avez-vous un but dans la vie ?**

Faire en sorte que tous mes amis se sortent indemne de chaque épreuve que nous pourrons traverser ! Et aussi m'acheter cette magnifique paire de Louboutin que j'ai vu l'autre jour !

Klaus : Si tu sors avec moi, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu voudras, chérie. B-)

Tyler : Quelqu'un peut le massacrer pour moi s'il vous plaît ?


	6. Interview 6 : Elijah

Elijah

**Quel est votre nom ?**

Elijah Mikaelson.

**Avez-vous un surnom ?**

Non, à ma connaissance, je ne pense pas en avoir.

Elena : Le plus gentil des Originels !

Elijah : Merci de votre intervention chère Elena, mais pour la crédibilité on repassera...

Rebekah : Pff, je savais bien que cette fille n'était qu'une sale gamine immature.

Katherine : On est d'accord sur un point !

**Quelle est votre date de naissance ? **

Oh, comme mon frère Klaus, je n'ai pas de date précise en tête, d'autant que depuis lors les calendriers et la manière de compter les jours a clairement changé. Mais j'ai plus de mille ans et je suis le cadet de la famille.

Damon : C'est pour ça que t'obéis aux ordres de ton frère comme un petit chien ? Juste parce que t'es second ?

Kol : En fait je crois surtout qu'on obéit à Klaus au doigt et à l'œil parce qu'on a pas envie de retourner dans nos cercueils, tu vois ?

**Où habitez-vous ?**

Comme tous mes frères et sœurs, je n'ai pas de lieu précis en tête. Mais je dois admettre que l'effort que Klaus a fait en rénovant une belle demeure à Mystic Falls pour notre famille m'a touché.

Elena : Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit, il est tout gentil !

Klaus : C'était tout naturel, mon frère ! Quant à toi Elena, un conseil : Ferme-la.

Damon & Stefan : Elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle veut !

Berlingot : Ben oui sinon c'est pas marrant Klaus...

Klaus : Pff, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi ?

**Votre adresse mail ?**

-&-Intè

Damon : Pour une fois je dois admettre qu'il n'y a aucun narcissisme là-dedans.

Berlingot _'étoiles dans les yeux'_ : C'est même la pure vérité. Vous avez toujours la grande classe Elijah ! Et vous êtes si grand et si fort, si...

Damon : Oulah, toi tu craques complètement pour lui, pas vrai ?

Berlingot : T'inquiètes pas, t'es juste derrière lui dans mon palmarès. ;-)

**Quelle est la partie du corps que vous préférez ?**

Je dirais le cœur, car sans lui nous ne serions rien.

Tyler : Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? T'es un vampire, le tien ne bat plus depuis longtemps !

Elijah : Oui, mais si tu l'arrache à la cage thoracique d'un être vivant, il meurt. Et puis je faisais davantage référence aux sentiments.

Toutes les filles : Enfin un vrai romantique !

Tous les mecs : Hé ! Nous aussi on est romantiques !

**Actuellement, avez-vous un travail ? Poursuivez-vous des études ? **

Je ne travaille plus depuis longtemps. Du moins, pas dans le monde des humains. Mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par l'histoire puisque moi et ma famille l'avons vécue au jour le jour. J'étudie donc aux quatre coins du globe la culture et le passé de chaque peuple que je relègue dans ma série d'ouvrages.

Alaric : Wow, vous devez avoir une sacré culture ! On devrait aller papoter histoire un de ces jour autour d'un verre.

Elijah : … Pourquoi pas mais cela risque d'être compliqué. Vous êtes mort.

Alaric : Ah oui, c'est vrai... Merde.

**Quelle est votre situation familiale ?**

Mes parents sont morts mais ils me reste mes idiots de frères et sœurs qui passent leur temps à se chamailler au lieu de rester soudés.

Rebekah : Oh, Elijah, même si on s'entend tous comme chiens et chats, au fond, tu sais bien qu'on s'aime !

Elijah : Peut être, mais en attendant, même si j'ai beau être le cadet, je me considère comme étant le plus mature.

Klaus : Maiiis ! Je suis mature aussi !

Kol : Non, c'est pas vrai, Elijah a raison. T'as des vrais caprices de gamin et quand t'obtiens pas ce que tu veux, tu fais une crise de rage et tu butes tout le monde !

Klaus : Comme toi quoi.

Kol : Euh... Ben... Ouais...

**Votre vie sentimentale ?**

Malheureusement, jamais aucune femme n'a su m'inspirer des sentiments depuis Katherine.

Katherine : Oui, je sais que je suis irrésistible !

Damon : T'es surtout une belle garce !

Katherine_ 'lui tire la langue'_

**Qu'aimez-vous dans la vie ?**

J'apprécie énormément de choses comme la belle musique, le luxe ou l'élégance innée de certaines personnes, mais je dois bien avouer que j'aime également trouver de la compassion dans le cœur des gens. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal.

Berlingot _'soupir rêveur'_ : L'homme de ma vie...

**Quel est votre but dans la vie ?**

Réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans ma famille afin que nous puissions enfin vivre tous ensemble en harmonie. Trouver une femme qui me convienne aussi.

Stefan : Ils sont très bien tes buts.

Damon : Ouais, pour une fois...


End file.
